


What does it take to become a dragon

by SweetAndLegendary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Action, Angst, Flashbacks, Genji's story, it starts when he's seven, its gonna be sad at some points, its his life story, lets see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndLegendary/pseuds/SweetAndLegendary
Summary: This is the journey of Genji Shimada. Of a young boy, always too innocent for his own good. Born into a powerful family, the Shimada clan, Genji is raised as a young lord, taught how to be a warrior and a business man. However, when he discovers the true nature of his clans businesses, he refuses to follow. When Hanzo rises to be the head of the family, he attempts to murder Genji.But he survived.So? What does it take to become a dragon?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! I expect this is going to be a long fic, after all there's a lot to tell. This is my vision of Genji's story from the little we know :3 enjoy~

The sun slowly rose and shone over the lands. It was peaceful and calm to wake up to the soft sound of birds chirping and the crisp sound of fresh water dripping down the stones of the fountain. Dark brown eyes slowly opened, gazing up at the ceiling. After blinking a couple of times, Genji sat down, dark hair as spiky as ever. The small child sleepily looked around his room, watching how the weak sun rays illuminated certain parts of his book shelfs, his action figures and toys still splattered all over his room. Remains from last evenings make believe. Genji frowned as he realized he would have to clean that all up before his mother or father saw it, or he was sure to listen to a scolding.   
Getting up, after these moments of reflection, he placed the toys on their respective places. He then pulled his shirt over his head, dressing his robe and pants, uniform he wore to his training sessions. Genji hurriedly placed his futon away and finally ran out of his room, with his trade mark grin. As he ran across the huge mansion he lived in, his enthusiasm grew more and more. It was his seventh birthday, and so far, everything seemed... awfully calm. 

His steps slew down increasingly as he entered the dinning room and saw his family eating breakfast. His big smile died as he was greeted with a simple "good morning", no one actually turning their heads. He bowed slightly, sitting next to Hanzo who was calmly eating his fried fish. Genji looked at his mother, then at his father, finally gazing down. No one even shifted slightly. As a maid served his breakfast, his brown eyes couldn't focus on the fish as they were blurry with tears. His family had never forgotten his birthday. 

"Genji, you're already late for breakfast. Eat your fish before it gets cold, son." His father said calmly, sipping his warm tea. Hanzo's eyes turned towards Genji, giving a peek at his face. Was- was he crying? Gosh, his brother sure was emotional. He held back a chuckle, finishing eating. Genji, in turn, nodded at his father's words, eating his meal. He ate, trying not think on how horrible it was that his family didn't even care. His grip on his chopsticks was awfully tight, holding back his emotions. 

When the youngest Shimada placed his chopsticks down, cleaning his mouth, the other members got up. He gazed up at them, but they continued talking casually, like they did every morning. He got up as well, thinking about running away to spend the day in the city alone. Hanzo, as if reading his younger brother's thoughts, placed his hand on Genji's shoulder. 

"Father wants us to train with swords today. That is your favorite, no?" Smile on his lips. Genji nodded, hands gripping the brim of his robe. 

"Yeah." He simply said and shrugged, not gazing at his brother. He was too angry, too disappointed with his family. Never had he forgotten a birthday or special date. And this was his thanks? Unbelievable. 

"Then let's move to the training hall." His father said, walking. Hanzo followed suit and Genji dragged his feet along the way, arms crossed. Oh, now he was far more pissed than actually sad. He was so blind he didn't notice his mother, maids and guards following them. Why would they follow them to the training hall? Everyone walked in silent, watch little Genji walk grumpily.   
His father stopped at the doors, trying to open the two big doors. Then Hanzo tried. "Oh, that's no good, the doors seem to be stuck." He said, looking puzzled. His father looked at Genji.   
"Give if a try, son. Maybe we are not doing it the right way." He stepped out of the way, and so did Hanzo. Genji looked surprised for a bit. But if they couldn't do it, how In the world would he do it? Still, he did as his father instructed, grabbing the two golden knobs, pushing. But the doors easily opened. 

Before Genji could process what was the problem with them, so much that his father couldn't open, the whole room shouted "Surprise!". He gazed at the room, filled with all his friends, family and staff, all decorated with balloons and such. His mother pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Oh Genji. How could we forget your birthday? You're my ray of sunlight." He held onto his mother, smiling brightly. He felt himself tear up again, but this time of joy. At the center of the room was his birthday gift, he noticed. After he hugged his family and thanked them for the surprise, he moved towards the center of the party. He bowed as well to all the room, thanking them for coming. As the party continued he opened his gift, gasping. It was a ninjas uniform, in green (his favorite color). It came with a orange bandana, with a metal plate that read "ryuu", meaning dragon. He was already beyond happy, barely keeping himself still as his brother tied his new bandana around his head. He squeaked in joy, looking up at Hanzo. 

"Do I look cool!?" He asked. Making Hanzo snort and smile, nodding, ruffling his hair. 

"You look the coolest, Genji." He said and smiled, both brothers chuckling. He looked at his new gear, looking absolutely amazed. As he observed the details his father called him. Apparently there was another gift. His father kneeled down, looking at Genji. 

"I know you don't like the fact that you don't have your own weapon, even though Hanzo has his own bow. You have proven to be a great warrior and responsible too. Happy birthday, Genji." He said, his mother looking down at him with a proud smile. His father reached to grab something, taking a katana perfect to his height. For an adult the weapon wasn't big, more like a smaller sword. It was green and white. Brown eyes widened as his gift was placed on his hands, slowly taking it off its case, observing the sharp blade. 

"Wow..." he breathed out, moving it slightly. "It's beautiful." He said. 

Hanzo was surprised as well, finding Genji's gift very beautiful too. He was proud of his little brother for finally having his own weapon. Obviously both Genji and Hanzo ran to the training courts outside, both using their weapons to train. They both had plenty of fun. 

Genji, after spending sometime with his brother, played with his school friends, enjoyed his new gifts, had a very fun and agitated day. However, he never let go of his katana. The day drifted to an end, much to Genji's displease. After dinner he was crossing the halls when he heard his father talk to some of his business partners. 

The little boy stopped, gazing at the dimly lit room. He could just barely peek into it, the tone of their voices very low. Genji couldn't figure out why they were talking about the bad neighborhood east to the city. From what he heard that was filled with all types of drugs and bad businesses. Before they could speak further an associate looked at the door and saw the little boy, looking frightened. As if scared he had actually listened to something they were discussing. Quickly his father got up and moved to the door, closing it behind him. 

"Genji, it is not polite to be eavesdropping." He scolded and Genji's gaze suddenly was glue to his feet. 

"I'm very sorry father, I was just passing by, I swear I didn't listen to anything." He said quietly, hands fidgeting with his belt. He was clearly embarrassed to have been caught red handed. After a few moments his father sighed and ruffled his hair. He called Hanzo who was passing by in the other side of the hall. 

"Go put Genji to sleep, please." He said and smiled slightly. Hanzo simply nodded and took his brothers hand as they bid their father good night. They walked silently towards Genji's bedroom, obviously the youngest of the brothers was tired from such a busy day. Hanzo laid and opened his green futon, Genji laying down in it, as he yawned. The oldest one proceeded to cover him. 

"Hanzo?" He whispered quietly, looking up at the other, moonlight being the only source of light illuminating the room. 

"Yes?"

"Why was father talking about the bad neighborhood in the upper east side?" He said, never raising his voice above what was need for his brother to hear. Obviously he was scared someone would listen. "He was talking about some men that live there." 

Hanzo looked a bit taken aback, sitting on his heels, his gaze on his brothers. He looked away at the window. "I don't know very well. He is a business man, Genji. A respected one. So... I can only guess it's about his business."

But Genji wasn't satisfied with his answer. "You're going to be the head of the family and clan after him. How can you not know what it is about?" 

"It is not my place to ask. Much less yours. Father knows what he's doing. When he thinks I'm ready, then he will teach me about it. And you, of course." He said quietly still. "Sleep." 

Genji quickly grabbed his brother's sleeve before he could get up. "Could you stay?" He said quietly. When he was younger, Genji had nightmares very often. So, Hanzo would sleep in his bedroom sometimes, because Genji felt safer with his brother there with him. Hanzo considered his words and eventually laid down under the blanket as well. 

"Only because it is your birthday." He mumbled quietly, looking at the ceiling before closing his eyes. Genji turned towards his brother, smiling happily, watching him close his eyes gently. 

"I like you very much, Hanzo." He smiled. "I'm glad you're my big brother." He whispered quietly. 

Hanzo smiled and kept his eyes closed, humming. "I like you too, Genji. Even if you are as sentimental as a girl." Genji playfully hit his arm, turning to face the celling as well, chuckling. 

"Idiot."


End file.
